


Brothers Face to Face

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But to be on the safe side, I don't think it is enough to warrant graphic, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Cody, loyal to the Empire, never thought he would see Rex again. So when he goes to squash a small unit of Rebels messing with the mines on Bespin he unexpectedly sees the former Captain. He wouldn't say he was surprised, he wouldn't say he was happy either. This was his brother, one of the best, and now he had allied himself with Rebels. Perhaps Cody is just disappointed.





	Brothers Face to Face

Commander Cody still remembers the first day he meant the young man who would later be known as Captain Rex. The trusted second to Anakin and third when Ahsoka joined them. Before Anakin, though he was just a soldier. A soldier with incredible reflexes and acted often on feelings and gut reactions than on plans. Everything could go wrong and yet the captain would stay on his feet always looking for a way to get his men out alive. There was not always an answer that saved everyone, but Captain Rex also had his own way of mourning his brothers.

So on the day, Cody heard about Rex’s death it had been a silent night. Not because another of his brothers were now dead, many died during the order including the Jedi. It was a silent night because the Republic had ended. On the night of Jedi demise the Empire rosed. Cody would like to think it had been out of relief that his brothers were silent, but he knew better. If it was silent horror, or a thankful calm every one of them had a different reason.

The Empire had needs for them for the first few days after the victory. Eventually, it let his brother’s go. A few of the clones were still kept around. Those who had proven themselves truly exceptional. Commander Cody had been among them. He remembers looking over the helmet of Darth Vader, memorizing the lines of it as the sith gave him his new assignment.

No one had to tell Cody. He knew that was Anakin under there, from the way the Sith walked to the way he spoke. Yes, his voice sounded different, but his mannerisms were the same. The same ones he saw Anakin express through countless battle and fewer years. Cody never mentions the fact that he knows it is Anakin under the mask. Nor is it ever asked of him if he did. So the clone keeps the knowledge to himself as he is given the task of sending clones out to locate escaped Jedi. Eventually, this is taken over by Darth Vader, and Cody is given the job of relocating his brothers to places where they could live out what little bit of a life they could have. That task took far less time then Cody thought it would. Still, he was not allowed to retire. The former Commander of the Republic has moved around from one position to the next. Given the job to train stormtroopers at one point. That was the position Cody hated most. Despite all of his instructions none of those soldiers could truly learn how to shoot a blaster straight.

So on the day, Cody saw the face he only ever saw in the mirror anymore it was a strange day indeed. Cody had been sent to an outpost that had been experiencing difficulties with the rebels. A rather large base on one of Bespin’s moon. Cody’s job was simple. Go there and inspect the base. Make sure everyone was performing their duties. If possible find and eliminate the rebel threat. The last task was the one Cody was looking most forward too. Finding and eliminating the enemy, just like what his team uses to do against the separatists.

So Cody trekked out with a team of three men with him into the wilds. Men who claimed to be the specialist of their base. Knowing the area better than any of the other soldiers. So far they had not impressed the old clone, but they weren’t utterly failing either. It was times like these where the clone wished he had his old squad with him. Members like Waxer, Crys, and even Boil would have been useful now. One of those men were dead and the other two were in retirement now. The two fates all of his old team had met. Cody wonders what retirement was like as he leads his men across the planet. Towards the last known attack that had been made by the rebels.

He was never a man who could simply settle down. Cody felt it was his destiny to die on the field of battle, or serving alongside his colleagues. By the time they had made it to the location of the attack, it was dark. There was little evidence of anything ever having been there. Leaving the men as a standstill. Yet the force may have been with them for they then received a message about an attack on the mining base. The most profitable thing about Bespin and it’s two moons.

The mine attack had not been very large. Reports claimed it was a small team inside who was mainly chasing the miners away. A ploy to set back production no doubt. Cody and his team were quick to arrive on the site. They were even quicker to charge into the mines, weapons holstered. They did not want to ignite a fire while within the mines. Holding onto their handheld weapons, Cody twirls the large knife between his fingers as he follows the chaos.

It was then he saw a large man, overweight, and unfit in old clone armor. The kind issued during the middle of the war. Phase II armor. The tallies on the side of the helmet were quite numerous. Two other men were behind him, as the man gives them instructions. They were leading miners out, having yet to notice Cody’s presence.

“What’s your number soldier? Or did you steal that armor off of a dead man?” No clone would willingly part with his armor. At least none of the ones Cody knew. It could have been brought off the black market, but the armor was old and, those Jaig eyes.

“Rex.” It wasn’t a question. There was little surprise in the commander’s voice. The Captain who never turned his back to his men. Who trusted his Jedi more so than any other soldier could have. Of course, he wasn’t really dead. “I see the grave couldn’t hold you.” Cody looks him up and down. “Though it seems it should have.”

When Rex turns around his helmet hid his eyes, but the man’s voice was still formal. “Commander Cody.” As formal as ever. It had been a while. Years actually, and this man uses to be almost his equal. Cody doesn’t bother mentioning that he is no longer a commander. He had received more than one promotion under the Empire, but the clone even saw himself as still a commander. Correcting would be pointless anyway.

“The years have been kind,” Rex comments, noticing that Cody was still more or less in shape. He still worked vigorously to stay in shape for his positions even if it was seen as unnecessary, but still time had not left him be complete.

“You are with the rebels.” Cody realizes as he gestures for his own men to go after Rex’s.

“Not all of us have forgotten the Republic,” Rex notes casually. He pulls a long blade like weapon from his back and cuts one of the men Cody brought right across the chest. The other two hesitate as Rex warns his allies.

“You won’t win. Your moves are slow.” Cody states as if it was a simple matter. In truth it was. “You could still join the Empire, Rex. Offer what knowledge you know of the Rebels, and I am sure Darth Vader and the Emperor would allow you to put some use to whatever skills you may still retain from lack of use.” Cody doesn’t mention how he was sure Darth Vader would appreciate having the old captain around, for however long the clone had left.

“Trust me. I’ve used my skills plenty. Once a soldier always a soldier.” Rex chants as he raises his weapon. It was at least three inches larger than Cody’s. He could use that. Cody was the first to move during the standstill. Quickly he charges at Rex feigning an attack towards his shoulder with the plan to kick at Rex with his opposite leg.

Rex was quick to deflect the weapon and to step back at the same time. Making the space Cody hit smaller. The former Commander was quick to make up for it while shoving his shoulder into Rex’s chest. His brother takes a deep breath as he turns to the left in an attempt to keep his balance. Rex grabs for Cody’s shoulder, but Cody shakes him off. Captain Rex was good, but not good enough to beat the Commander in hand to hand.

“Rex, everyone is evacuated!” Comes a call from one of the rebels.

“Good! Then. Get. Out. Of. Here.” Rex urges as he kicks Cody away from him. The Captain charges to close the space. His fist making contact with the Commander’s jaw. Every word followed by a punch to somewhere. Cody raised his arms and held his weapon tightly as he tries to either block or indirect the attacks to a space that could take the hit.

When the Captain was done Cody was quick to catch Rex’s fist in his own empty hand. Twisting the hand back until a loud cracking sound could be heard. Rex shouts a curse before kicking at Cody again. It did nothing to shake the clone’s grip. Rex resorts to head-butting his brother then. Causing Cody to release his hand.

No words to spare as Cody and Rex’s blades clash. “Captain, we have to go. Now!”

“Go on without me!” Rex calls back putting more weight behind his push. Not allowing Cody to end the lock.

“Commander Tano said I had to make sure you got back!” Argues the rebels as Cody spies his own men attacking.

“She isn’t here right now!” Rex roars before kicking Cody’s feet out from under him. In quick succession, Cody watches as Rex throws his weapon into the chest of Cody’s man. Before pulling it free and stabbing it into the leg of his last one that was quarreling with the rebel. “Next time I say go, you go. Now let’s get out of here!” Cody was able to catch himself before his head followed the rest of his body into a collision with the ground.

When he was back up he chances after his brother, only to realize the rebels had made their escape. With one of his men dead, and two injured Cody was quiet on the way back. None of the miners had been killed but all were more than successfully scared off. Overall the mission had been a failure. Yet Cody had learned one valuable piece of information. Wherever she was Ahsoka Tano was alive, and working with Rex. Cody was unsure how he felt about that. A brother of his still working with a Jedi, but Commander Tano had left the Republic and the order. She was no Jedi, but she was a deserter. Too him that was just as bad. Perhaps it had been the Togruta that convinced his brother to join the rebels. Perhaps it was the other way around. It did not matter. When Cody filed his report back to Darth Vader, he left out all mentionings of Tano’s name but included a detail description of Rex. How he now looked, how his fighting styler had changed, and that the rebels still saw him with the rank of at least captain if not higher. He was the Empire’s problem now.


End file.
